This invention relates to a setting mechanism for digital display devices used, for example, in time measuring apparatus which includes a drive motor which also serves for the adjustment (setting) of time indication. The setting mechanism includes a manual actuator with which a motorized adjustment of the time indication can be effected by actuating a clutch mechanism.
Setting mechanisms of the above-outlined type for digital display devices, for example digital clocks, are known by themselves. Earlier, a setting of the digit rollers was effected mostly by a manual rotation of the shaft carrying the digit rollers. For a longer setting such levers have, in most cases, a diameter which is much too small. Further, for example, in case of a 24-hour display, substantial time is needed to set the clock several hours up to 24 hours. Also, the setting mechanism for a manual setting of the digit roller in a digital clock in which the setting knobs are at the front plate, is usually of relatively complex structure. Further, motorized setting mechanisms for digital display devices are known in which a stepped advance of the time or, as the case may be, the digital display and the setting (adjustment) of the display is possible. The setting is effected, for example, by means of additional drives, carrier and locking mechanisms which have contributed significantly to the complexity, the spatial requirement and the overall expense of the apparatus.